Scorpion Squad
History Scorpion Squad was founded in 2551 when Staff Sergeant Cannon Hentan was given his first squad command. He chose Cpl. Will Cathers and Cpl. Jan Paeton as his executive officers. The Squad was stationed on Earth and trained hard until their first battle occured in 2552, the Battle for Earth. The Squad fought almost continually for three years, until in 2555 when Operation: Exodus was ordered and Scorpion Squad left Earth on the UNSC Patriot. Service aboard the UNSC Patriot After the squad was given new personnel, Scorpion Squad was stationed on the UNSC Destroyer for two years. The Squad performed various duties while on board, such as participate in ceremonies and patrol the ship. In 2557, immediately prior to the Battle of Theron II, Cannon Hentan committed suicide, giving control of the squad to Cpl. Will Cathers minutes before the FGM Rosso Di Noviembre attacked the Patriot and destroyed it. Battle of Theron II Scorpion Squad escaped from the Patriot before it's destruction and landed on Theron II, a planet that was deemed unfit for colonization by the UNSC before the Fall of Earth. Scorpion Squad, lead by Cpl. Will Cathers, participated in the Battle of Theron II against FGM forces. The battle resulted in a victory for the UNSC when they captured the Rosso Di Noviembre. Cpl. Will Cathers was given official command of the squad and promoted to Sergeant after the battle. Scorpion Squad is stationed on the Noviembre now. Scorpion Squad Roster Fireteam Alpha: Sgt. Will Cathers - Squad/Fireteam Alpha Leader - Rifleman LCpl. Noah Hicksburg - Demolitions Pvt. Karen Anderson - Rifleman Pvt. John Ferguson - Rifleman -OPEN- - Medic Fireteam Bravo: Cpl. Hicks - Fireteam Bravo Leader - Rifleman LCPL. Heather Amara - Medic PFC. Thor Rethan - Rifleman Pvt. Harry Johnson - Demolitions -OPEN- - Rifleman Sniper Team Charlie: Cpl. Jan Paeton - Sniper -OPEN- - Spotter Lost Squad Members Lost during the Battle of Theron II: SSgt. Cannon Hentan - Scorpion Squad Leader KIA - Suicide Pvt. Erin McNeal KIA - Death on impact Pvt. Nicholas Wright KIA - Death on impact Lost during the Battle for Earth: Cpl. Phillip Tetari KIA - Plasma burns LCPL. Angela Carness WIA - Severe plasma burns at last sighting LCPL. Jeremy McDevers MIA - Healthy at last sighting LCPL. Alex Harkness KIA - Plasma burns Pvt. Robert Gonzales MIA - Mild plasma burns at last sighting Pvt. Brittany Speers KIA - Stickied with a plasma grenade and subsequently shot in the head with a beam rifle. Pvt. Lendsie Lahon KIA - Severe plasma burns to the head Pvt. Rachel Andrews WIA - Plasma burns at last sighting Pvt. Ashley Turner KIA - Plasma grenade explosion Pvt. Robert Jones KIA - Plasma grenade explosion Pvt. Alexander Janners KIA - Plasma grenade exploding Pvt. Tony Renalds KIA - Plasma burns Pvt. Jennifer McTaggert MIA - Healthy at last sighting Pvt. Andrew Rakels KIA - Friendly fire from Pvt. Brittany Speers Pvt. Timothy Windrow KIA - Stabbed by Energy Sword